1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the lamination of documents for preservation and protection. It finds particular application in conjunction with a laminator which is compact and readily packaged, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention is also amenable to other like applications.
2. Discussion of the Art
Documents are often laminated between sheets of clear plastic for purposes of protection and preservation as well as for aesthetic purposes. Laminating machines are available in a variety of sizes for laminating large documents, such as poster size sheets, and smaller documents, such as photographs, membership cards, business cards, and the like. In larger machines, the item to be laminated is typically passed between pairs of rollers. Upper and lower layers of laminating film are drawn from supply rolls and applied to the item with heat and pressure. These devices are generally referred to as roll laminators. For smaller sized items, a pouch laminator is often utilized. The pouch consists of a folded over sheet of plastic, such as vinyl or polyester. The item is inserted into the fold and the assembly inserted into the laminator. The sides of the pouch are subjected to heat and pressure inside the laminator to form a seal around the item. In some devices, the folds are coated with an adhesive resin to assist in bonding the sides of the pouch together.
The laminator may generate considerable amounts of heat. Accordingly, a platen is sometimes affixed to the base to avoid damage to underlying surfaces and to provide a surface from which the item to be laminated can travel smoothly out of the laminator. The platen, however, makes the laminator difficult to package, ship, or store in a relatively small container. Additionally, laminators are not readily portable, particularly when hot.
The present invention provides a new and improved laminator and method of use which overcome the above-referenced problems, and others.